Hardwood floors have long been a desirable trait in a home and are also common in gymnasiums, bowling alleys, and ballrooms. However, sanding and refurbishing a hardwood floor is one of the more difficult do-it-yourself tasks for a homeowner or business owner. And, although concrete or cement is a very popular material for use in floors and construction materials because of its strength, durability and low costs, if the concrete or cement is left unfinished, the concrete floor will inherently produce dust by the constant scuffing it undergoes whether by foot traffic or wheeled traffic and be susceptible to staining due to porosity.